memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amanda Grayson
"Amok Time" reference I don't usually comment...but I just watched Amok Time last night and I don't remember any reference to Spock's mother. Are we sure it wasn't in Journey to Babel instead? :I don't think it's mentioned in Amok Time either, just taken for granted from opening events in Journey to Babel. Year of Death Amanda cannot have died in 2202, as Spock is born in 2230 and the Babel Conference took place in 2268 ;) -- Spocky 09:43, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) Irishness? I came here from the "Ireland" page in which it claims Amanda Grayson is Irish? Is there any reference to that? :In fan fiction by Diane Duane, Amanda is implied to be Irish-American. Claire Gabriel implies likewise in her fan fiction. Both writers are influential in the amateur fiction community. --KTJ 01:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Of course, another piece of popular fanon states that she is Canadian, which would contradict Diane Duane and Claire Gabriel's implications, but not the possibility of Irish ancestry in general. 01:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Grayson What is the canonical source of the surname Grayson? Is it from TAS? :Grayson is the surname writer D.C. Fontana gave the character, even though it was never stated in the final episode. --From Andoria with Love 01:14, 23 July 2006 (UTC) ::It also is from TAS, from Yesteryear. --Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 10:11, 23 August 2007 (UTC) "At the time, it seemed the logical thing to do" At the end of "Journey to Babel," Sarek responds with these words when Spock asks him why he married Amanda. Could this imply that Amanda was pregnant and he "had" to marry her? :Many fan fiction writers at the time picked up on that very idea. Ruth Berman wrote a story called "It Seemed The Logical Thing" which begins "You're what?! - "You heard me." --KTJ 01:26, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Protected I have protected this page from editing by new and unregistered users for one week. Maybe this will get the idea across that we don't want information about a certain movie added to in-universe pages. We release spoilers of released material only; on in-universe pages, this includes refraining from mentioning anything about a certain movie that has yet to be released. --From Andoria with Love 04:16, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :I have a suggestion. Why not make a template which (briefly) states our policy on this point, and add it to the top of all characters affected? That would stop well-intentioned IP users from wasting their and our time. – Cleanse 04:44, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Not a bad idea, but 1.) that would point out the fact that the character is in the movie and 2.) templates make the pages look unsightly. That said, it might be our best and most convenient option. --From Andoria with Love 04:46, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Unless we put it on every single possible TOS character page, and even speculative possible (hey, T'Pol might still be alive after all), a template would entirely defeat the point. It would reveal what it is designed to not reveal. As for needing the template, our standard protocols seem to be working. In most cases (i.e. James T. Kirk, Spock, etc.) we have only had to do the occasional revert, and usually only within the first couple of weeks after the announcement. Some have barely needed any action. The standard administrative actions seem to be holding the line quite effectively. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:56, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Agreed. The thing with Amanda is that news sources continue to post stories announcing that a certain celebrity will be playing her in a certain movie. Due to the actress' celebrity status, she is getting more coverage than other performers who have been announced. Fortunately, the reports seem to be dying down now, so maybe people will stop adding the info. We'll see in about six days. --From Andoria with Love 22:04, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Page is now protected from editing by anyone without sysop privileges due to the recent re-addition of information by a registered user. --From Andoria with Love 05:38, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Ancestry I have pretty clear memories of a novel in which Spock ended up on Earth of a few centuries in the past, and spent several months boarding by an elderly gentleman who turned out to be one of Amanda's direct ancestors. Anyone know which novel I'm thinking of? Such information would be very helpful for the 'Apocrypha' section. The man's name was Grayson, he was Jewish, and I think there may have been a connection to Sherlock Holmes as well. Thanks! --Keeves 02:27, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps this: Ishmael (novel)? I've never read it, but it may be the one you're referring to.– Cleanse 03:23, 24 January 2008 (UTC) : You're thinking of Strangers from the Sky by Margaret Wander Bonanno. The gentleman in question was Jeremy Grayson, Amanda's great-great-great-grandfather. I don't recall any reference to Holmes. I'm pretty sure that originated with Nick Meyer in STVI. -- General Grant 03:30, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :: Strangers from the Sky -- that was it! Thanks! --Keeves 11:34, 24 January 2008 (UTC) "the Lady Amanda" Can someone tell me in canon where it says Amanda was called the Lady Amanda on Vulcan? I've been following TOS since it first aired and I don't remember this. I have a faint memory of her being called the Lady Amanda, but I'm emperiencing brain infarct and can't think of it. I'm having trouble posting this, so if it shows up twice, kill one. (Marianware 13:58, 13 October 2008 (UTC)) : . --Alan 14:35, 13 October 2008 (UTC) AAARRRRRGGGGG! (Marianware 20:11, 13 October 2008 (UTC)) Only one son This page states, "In 2230, Amanda gave birth to her only son, Spock." I'm wondering where it was first established that Spock was the only son to be conceived by Amanda. Does anyone know? --Defiant 16:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like something that was added because Sarek has another son, not because it was stated she only had one. - 16:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I asked because, though I don't remember it being specifically established on-screen, it was planned by the producers. I found the following statement, made by D.C. Fontana, in The World of Star Trek; "To stamp out all the obvious stories in which half a horde of Spockian brothers, sisters, half-brothers and half-sisters showed up, I arbitrarily decreed he ''Spock had no other siblings. And, in my own mind, this vastly strengthened the drama in the conflict between Spock and his father in 'Journey to Babel'." I thought some of this might even be suitable for the bg info on the Sybok page, as well as other articles. --Defiant 17:46, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :This is an interesting note, though we know it's not true in canon. Sybok looms large on all this, so it should definitely be mentioned there, and at Sarek for the same reasons. There ''might be a line in ST:IV about this, but I don't think any other children, or the lack thereof, were ever mentioned in canon. - 20:02, November 17, 2011 (UTC)